Smoking, while holding the cigarette between fingers, causes the tobacco odor to linger on the fingers. For a smoker smoking for a long time, the fingers used for holding the cigarette will even be stained by the smoke. When smokers use the tobacco pipe, the cigarette holder, etc. to smoke the traditional cigarettes, the cigarette butts left after the cigarettes are burnt and smoked need to be manually detruded, which is not only laborious, but also ungraceful. There is also a risk of scalding the fingers by cigarette butts. Besides, since the traditional cigarettes have filter tips, it is needless to simply add a tobacco pipe or a cigarette holder in a functional view, when smoking traditional cigarettes.
It is desirable to use a device similar to a tobacco pipe or a cigarette holder for smoking, which can prevent the fingers from directly contacting the cigarette, and detrude the cigarette butt quickly, easily and smoothly. Also, the article like the tobacco pipe or cigarette holder is capable of having other functions, which enables consumers to enjoy more and have more satisfying experiences. Thus, the multi-function cigarette holders and smart cigarette holders are produced.